Planning systems utilize information associated with agents in an environment to determine actions relative to agents. For example, some existing planning systems consider distances and actions of agents to determine a drive path through an environment. However, conventional models have resulted in discrete consideration of individual agents, often making travel more segmented. For example, conventional systems may not consider multiple agents when determining an action or reaction while travelling in an environment, thereby leading to less than optimal efficiency and/or passenger comfort and satisfaction.